In the proposed research and development project, a core staff will collaborate with a Conference Board representing some fifteen independent agencies who are providers of care in the East Harlem and Yorkville sections of New York City. Three of the collaborating agencies will each operate a neighborhood service unit under a common management information system for program accountability. The overall objective is to learn how to design and to project a way of work that develops interfaces among human services in a locality. Interfaces refer to arrangements among agencies for mutual communication and control. If the consumer of care is to be treated as a whole person, if he is not to "fall between the cracks" of segmented services, these services must be able to make joinings on his behalf. By getting together on cases, they can form a more coherent system for care delivery. A general and accountable approach to practice within each agency is seen as a key to the ability to "do business" between agencies. The project's three service units, using the same instruments to monitor, process and evaluate outcomes, will be able to work together on cases that require their special skills in combination. And they will be able to do comparative analyses of their statistics for feed-back to program operations. Large centralized agencies will be asked to divert cases to the neighborhood units, and that will allow a field experimental approach to evaluation. If a general and accountable way of work is demonstrated in an area, it should have a good potential for spread, because it helps to enhance the credit and credibility of an agency that can work that way.